Cratermarks
by AlphaComet
Summary: Alpha, a young colt with a talent for running, departs on a journey of self discovery.  Some dark moments, a little coarse language and a small amount of romance. All topped off with a good serving of ADVENTURE.  OC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction itself is quite new to me, let alone one set in the MLP FiM universe. However, I am confident in my writing abilities and I hope my story entertains.(though I am very much open to constructive criticism)

**Cratermarks.**

"Pay attention Alpha, it is prudent that you take as much information from your lessons as you possibly can."

Alpha pulled himself from his miniature slumber and returned his attention to his mother.

"I know, Mother, but it is almost my birthday, and the day I come of age, yet I still lack a cutie mark. I do not think I am meant to be an educator" He told her in earnest.

His mother, his grandmother and great-grandfather before her had all been accomplished educators, and it was expected of Alpha to follow suit. But after years of homeschooling and a multitude of topics, he had not clicked with any of them. He was worried that he would be the only pony his age to not have any idea what his special talent might be... Not that he would know, he had never met any other ponies.

A sharp pain in his right hoof brought him forth from his thoughts, his mother had struck him with a ruler.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to speak out of turn when we are in class?"

Alpha caressed his stinging hoof "Sorry, mother."

"Good. And you must have patience. I am certain you will find a subject that will click with your natural educators abilities."

She was a very stubborn mare. So determined that he would become an educator that she disregarded anything he personally wished to be, or at least try out.

"You would not even give me the chance to explore new things?" Alpha inquired.

His mother sighed "What else could you possibly wish to try? Do you not feel you can get everything you need from your dear old mother?"

Alpha shook his head "Not at all what I was trying to say mother. But I think I would benefit greatly from trying out some of the things I have learned about.."

A silence befell them as Alpha tried to appeal for his chance to get out of the house for the first time in a long time. At first he expected his mother to do what she had always done; explain to him why he need not go out and put into practice what he could study in depth in here.

But much to his surprise, he got a different answer this time.

"What is it you wish to try, Alpha?."

Alpha was dumbstruck. He had hoped, but never expected to hear even a hint of the possibility of approval. He snapped out of his surprised state and quickly flipped through his textbook, to the page that he had bookmarked a few weeks ago. On this page was a large paragraph that explained how running was a sport among ponies, and competitions were held frequently by many. Ever since he had read this page he had wanted to give it a go, but he couldn't very well run about the house. He held the book up to his mother and gestured to the page.

"Running?" She questioned "Whatever for? When you had asked for a chance to put the things you have been learning into practice, I had assumed you were talking about something you could learn from performing. Like painting, or playing piano. What good could running do for you?."

Feeling downtrodden, Alpha lowered the book and nodded halfheartedly.

"...Very well."

Alphas ears perked.

"You may go outside and practice your running, but not too far from the house, and do not miss supper."

Alpha was not one for emotional outbursts, so it came to a monumental surprise to his mother and himself when he let out a semi loud 'yes!' and bolted outside.

His home was rural. So rural in fact, it was the only house for as far as the eye could see, and that was quite far given the terrain was almost perfectly flat. Which also made it perfect to run on, though he had to be careful where he ran because his mother grew most of their food here, and if he trod on any of her gardens he would be forced to clean the entire house from top to bottom again.

After trotting around the property for a few minutes he had managed to line out a 'track' of sorts, that would keep him away from his mothers gardens, but close to the house as per his mothers wishes.

"_The contestants would normally take up a starting position at the starting line" _Alpha began to recount what the book had said in his mind.

"_A crouched position is often used due to a pony's ability to take off at a much higher speed than if he/she had just been standing casually"_ Alpha did exactly that and took up a crouched position akin to the illustrations in the book.

"_The take off is the most important part of the race, to bungle it could very well set you back. Make sure your hooves are not crossed, and you are comfortable in your chosen starting position" _He checked his hooves and relaxed his tensed muscles.

"_And finally, a runner must keep a steady rhythm, both with his legs, and with his breathing. Sporadic leg movements and breaths will not benefit a runner in the slightest" _Alpha calmed his heart and regulated his breathing.

3

2

1

Alpha pushed off... And fell flat on his face with a muffled "oomf". With an embarrassed chuckle to himself, he realized exactly what he had done wrong, in his excitement he had slid a leg in front of the other before he had taken off.

Correcting this mistake, Alpha once again took his starting position, and ran through the things he had learned from his book.

3

2

1

Go.

This time, Alpha took off splendidly. Although a little wobbly at first as he gained speed, he very quickly took to the feeling of the wind blowing through his mane.

The freedom, non existent in a life spent indoors, studying books all day.

The rush of adrenaline that he had never been able to experience when the closest thing to this feeling he had ever had was when he had read about the greatest athletes in history and dreamed of one day becoming as well known as they were.

And the somewhat satisfying feeling of acid burning in his veins as his underused muscles protested with every stride.

He loved it. Every small detail, from the force of his hooves striking the dirt, to the burn he felt through his entire body.

Every afternoon, after he had finished his studies, he would return to this track and run. And every day he would find it a little bit easier as his muscles strengthened.

One afternoon, a few weeks later, he set up some makeshift hurdles. And reveled in the extra challenge of having to both pick up speed and leap over the hurdles without slowing or tripping. It was all too easy, he was very good at what he was did.

But alas, the weeks past, and still no cutie mark. But Alpha was convinced now that his future lay somewhere else, not with the textbooks and lengthy lessons. Beyond what he could learn here, beyond what he could see here. He had to convince his mother to let him go.

"We have been over this numerous times, Alpha. When has my answer changed?"

Alpha would normally have accepted what she had said, but he was far too determined. "A compromise, that is all I am asking for." He pleaded

"Absolutely not!"

"Hear me out, mother. Please."

She looked as if she were about to shoot down his request once again, but her facial expressions softened a little.

"Okay, fine."

Alpha bowed his head in appreciation. "If I do not have my mark by the day I come of age.. I will be free to leave, and find my own way."

His mother stayed silent and motionless for a few moments, seemingly weighing the options in her mind.  
>"Very well."<p>

He couldn't believe it at first, but as the days went by, it was apparent she didn't believe he was going to lack a cutie mark by his coming of age. She had almost doubled his studies, and had begun to touch over more topics in each class, to try and find one that clicked.

But nothing did, and as each day came to a close, and he stole outside to run the designated laps around his house, he would instantly feel better. Until he had to go back inside that is.

"You see" His mother would comment every afternoon as he returned home for supper "It has been weeks now, and your running has brought you nothing. Do you believe me when I say it was all a waste of time now?"

She would ask him if he thought it time to stop this nonsense, and every time he would tell her the same thing; "It does not worry me weather or not I gain anything. I love to run, and I will continue to do so for as long as I am physically capable."

Normally this was the end of the conversation as they would finish their meals and prepare for bed.

This time however, she replied.

"Then I guess there is nothing I can do to help you" She sighed "...Not so long ago I promised that if you had not received your mark by the time you had come of age, I would allow you to find your own way."

Alpha's ears perked. _"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" _His birthday was this very day.

"I guess that time has come. At the door you will find a saddlebag filled with provisions that should last you until you reach the small village to the west called Appleseed, there you can use the money I have given you to restock on supplies. You can do as you wish from then on."

"_Appleseed, perhaps they host races there?" _Alpha thought to himself. He hugged his mother and said his goodbyes as he slid his saddlebag into place and set off for Appleseed.

He did look back, once or twice. After all, he had grown up on this property. It was hard to walk away. But it was even harder to ignore the call, the call... For adventure? For glory? He was not entirely sure what the call was yet, but he knew that he would not be able to answer it here.

And so it was that Alpha began his journey.

I do hope I got that right, it is only meant to be an introductory chapter, and therefore not a very long one. Rest assured the next chapter will at the very least be twice as long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All in good sport**

From the property, to the small community of Appleseed. Alpha had traveled for quite a long time and quite the distance as well, but he loved every second of it, and each step was another few inches closer to, in a sense, finding out who he was, and where his talents lie.

"Howdy there!".

Alpha jumped in surprise at the loud voice that followed his arrival.

"You must be new to these 'ere parts, haven't seen you around before" Said the friendly greeter, who took and shook his hoof with enough force to shake a house down.

"The name's BullsEye, young'un. I'm the mayor of this 'ere small slice 'o' paradise called Appleseed".

Slightly put off by the enthusiasm of the pony whom had greeted him, Alpha took a few seconds to reply, though BullsEye kept a frozen expression of interest on his face the entire time.

"Hello, Mister BullsEye, my name is Alpha. And yes, I am new to these parts". He informed.

The Mayor draped a leg over Alpha's shoulder and led him into the town "Well aren't ye the polite one, what can our little community do fer ya?".

There was much Alpha wanted to ask, but firstly he had to take care of the necessities. "I need to re supply. Can you direct me to the local markets?" He politely asked. And was abruptly dragged off toward a nearby fruit stall, which sold primarily apples and apple based products. Not that Alpha minded at all, and he was quick to purchase as many apples as his saddlebag would allow, as well as an apple pie, which he would be enjoying for dinner tonight.

"Well then" BullsEye had once again taken Alpha by surprise "Now that yer all filled up on supplies, what else can I do fer ya?".

Now that he had gotten the more important of tasks completed, he was free to pursue a more personal desire.

"Would you know about any competitions happening nearby? Specifically hoof races?". Alpha asked somewhat hopefully.

"Hmm, Not around these parts" BullsEye said, which cause Alpha to droop his ears "But not too far down the southern road there's our cousin-village, Appleloosa! They hold all kinds of whatsits and whatnots there, you'll find yerself a race no problem".

Alpha perked up at this news. He was tempted to make for Appleloosa right this very moment, but his throbbing hoofs protested at the very thought.  
>"Does Appleseed have a rest area, or an inn, where I can spend the night?"<p>

"Well sure we do!" BullsEye exclaimed "Follow me, got a small caravan fer the occasional visitor like yerself."

"That would be perfect, Mister BullsEye, thank you."

The caravan was humble, but comfortable. And BullsEye had assured him it would remain warm, even during the coolest of nights.

While Appleseed may have very few visitors, it spared no effort in making sure those few were well looked after.

Despite everything though, Alpha still felt a little out of place. It was his first checkpoint, the first stop of his journey. But he had never slept in a bed that was not his own, nor eaten food that was not grown by either himself or his mother.

But the night was a comfortable one, he dreamed of his first race, against faceless ponies in a nameless town.

"I thank you so very much for your hospitality, Mister BullsEye, Appleseed is quite a nice little village. But I must be on my way to Applelossa now."

Alpha had planned on locating the mayor before leaving, but he did not have to look for long, because it seems he had the same idea. They had run into each other- quite literally- at the entrance to the village.

"It was good ta have ya young'un, don't be a stranger now!" BullsEye half yelled to Alpha as he turned to leave Appleseed

"If my schedule allows, I will be sure to return one day" Alpha called back, and then continued down the road.

"Strange boy, that one," BullsEye remarked "...Nice though". He then returned to his daily comings and goings.

Appleloosa was small, but in comparison to Appleseed, it was a bustling metropolis. Ponies were going to and fro, shopping at the local markets, working in the farmland or simply wandering with their friends. Alpha, having never been in the company of more than two ponies at one time, felt incredibly out of place here.

"Weeeeell howdy yall!". Alpha jumped after being hit by an all to familiar, but slightly different greeting.

"The name's Braeburn stranger, welcome to Appleloosa!". Alpha once again had his hoof shaken incredibly forcefully.

Alpha was no longer a stranger to such a personality, so he did not hesitate before responding.

"My name is Alpha, Mister Braeburn. I was directed here by mayor BullsEye, he said that you host races in Appleloosa." He explained.

"Darn tootin we do! Got one 3 days from now".

Alpha felt positively ecstatic, he would finally be able to run his first race!

"And if yer looking to get some practice in, Swift Step works as a personal trainer fer those ponies that he thinks might have potential".

"_A personal trainer?" _He had never heard of such a thing in any of his books. But it didn't take a genius to understand the concept. A trainer that devotes his own time to train one pony in a specific field.

"Where does Mister Swift reside?". Alpha inquired.

Braeburn nudged Alpha slightly to the right, facing him toward a large dirt track, situated nearby the track was a simple house. "Swift Step lives right next to that there runnin' track".

"Much obliged Mister Braeburn" with a polite nod, Alpha head off toward the home of Swift Step, the personal trainer.

"Whoa there, for a moment I could have sworn you were a lady" The gruff and somewhat direct Swift Step told Alpha after he had come knocking on his door "You need to put some meat on your bones, you look like you're about to keel over on me".

"..Are you quite finished, Mister Swift?" Alpha asked, unamused by his attempts at poking fun.

"Yeah, yeah. You came to me for training right?" Asked Swift.

Alpha nodded "I would be much obliged if you would take me".

"Hmm" Swift thought about it for a few moments, after giving Alpha a once over. "Tell you what, let's head over to the track, and you can take your shot at wowing me, if I think you got what it takes, I'll take you in".

This track was purpose made for running, as opposed to the one he had made for himself back home. It was perfectly flat and curved around to form a perfect oval shape. The starting line was painted over to show it's location, as was the one hundred meter mark for 100 meter sprints, halfway around the two hundred meter track.

"Start when you're ready, and run as fast as you can, for as long as you can". Swift ordered.

"_As long as I can? Too easy". _Alpha silently mused to himself as he took up his regular starting position. He then took a few seconds to regulate his breathing, check his hooves and take in a quick look at the track.

_3_

_2_

_1_

He took off as fast as he could and did his best to pick up speed. He completed his first lap, then his second, then his third. In total he was able to complete the track nine times before he had to stop and rest. An impressive feat.

Swift Step was leaning casually against a wooden post, watching Alpha closely, with what appeared to be a look of interest in his expression. "Your speed needs some serious improvement kid, but you got some wicked stamina". He finally spoke. "I'd wager we could have you running twice as fast by the next race if you put in the hours".

It took a few seconds to click for Alpha exactly what Swift had just said.

"Then, you would take me in?" Alpha asked. Getting a nod in return from Swift Step.

The next two days were grueling. He would get only 5 hours of sleep a night and then he would spend near the entire day on the track, stopping briefly on occasion for lunch and bathroom breaks. But Alpha did not mind in the slightest, he was enjoying himself far too much to be bothered by the outrageous training regime.

And he was improving phenomenally too.

Not only had he doubled his speed like Swift Step had told him, he had in fact _tripled _it. And still had another 5 hours of training before he would rest for the race that would be held tomorrow.

Swift was amazed with his progress. "I gotta say, for a girly lookin pony you got some serious talent for this".

Alpha chuckled at Swifts customary quip on his gender, it was all in good sport, but looked with disdain to his flank, which, despite the obvious talent he showed for running, was still bare.

And so for another 5 hours they kept at it. The last thing they worked on was Alphas take off. His starting position, while not ineffective, was also not the best one for his particular frame. He was, instead, to take up a position with his front legs bent further and the front half of his body closer to the ground, and his left-rear leg a little further forward. This gave him a quicker take off and made earlier acceleration easier for him.

And as he settled in for the night, in the spare room of Swift Steps home. Tomorrow would be his first race, had he not been so tired from practice the excitement would surely have kept him awake, But it did not take long for him to drift off into dream land.

_It was a strange dream. Alpha had been awaken by Swift step. But rather than heading off to the race, he instead found himself at the training field. He performed his usual morning warmups and took his improved starting position while he awaited the whistle that signaled the start of practice._

_And then a scene change._

_The track was now completely strait. And stretched off into the distance. It was night time but there were no stars, just an abnormally large moon._

_Swift was gone, instead there stood a grandfather clock, with the minute hand seconds away from the midnight position._

_**DONG** The clock sounded with a mighty roar, which signaled Alpha to start running._

_He ran for what felt like hours, then days. And he only got faster and faster._

_Just before he awoke, something strange occurred. His hind hooves sparked and lit up with a fire that broke through the darkness as if he had trodden on two miniature suns._

_And then his front hooves came alight._

_And as he ran, he left behind a fiery trail, signaling where he had been._

_And then the dream ended._

"Up you get Alice". Swift prodded Alpha awake "Race time".

Okay, I know I said this chapter would be twice as long as the last. But I felt this was a good place to end it.

My apologies but I will try and make them longer in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blazing the trail**

The competition race track was the same size as the one Alpha had been practicing on. But there was one extremely significant difference.

This track was surrounded by grandstands that were packed with ponies. It was quite surprising given how small Appleloosa was, some of these ponies must be from other villages, other towns or cities even. He was not used to this kind of attention, and he was quite nervous.

He looked to each side, all up there were 8 runners including himself, all of them had faces and names, much unlike a dream he had not so long ago. The event was the long distance, which Alpha was extremely proficient in.

Further study of his opponents revealed cutie marks. Checkered flags, First place medals and other similarly disheartening marks were on each flank of the competitors, all of them but Alpha himself.

Self doubt set in. Was he ready? Should he really have left home? Perhaps this was not what he was meant to do at all..

But he could not back down. It was pounded into his head during training.

"_Now Candy, you're at a disadvantage what with the lack of a mark". Swift Step had pulled Alpha aside for a talk, and it took no time at all for Swift to bring Alpha down from the high he gets to whilst running._

"_Mister Swift, I do not understand.."_

"_Morally I mean. All these runners will have marks that show just how good they are at what they do, what I'm tryin' to say is you can't let that get to you". Swift made eye contact with Alpha and it was easy to see just how serious he was._

"_I know for a fact you'll look about, you'll see the people, you'll the the competition. And you will bug out, it's natural for all first time runners. But Alpha". He used Alphas real name. This always meant he was deadly serious about what he was about to say next "You gotta stick through to the end. No backing down"._

_Alpha nodded his head. Swift shook his._

"_You gotta promise me Alpha". He never once broke eye contact, not even to blink._

_Alphas voice got stuck in his throat for a moment, but he was able to get it out "I promise, Mister Swift"._

_Swift Step eased back and let out a sigh. "One more thing Cherry"._

"_sir?"_

"_Enough with that 'Mister' crap. You can either call me Swift, or supreme overlord. Take your pick"._

After reminiscing, Alpha felt infinitely better about his situation. He had found a friend in Swift Step. His very first friend.

The runners were called to take their positions, Alpha took his.

The countdown was much different to any he had seen or heard before. Rather than somepony on the sidelines providing a verbal "3, 2, 1", there were three magical orbs floating just beside the commentators box. One red, one orange and one green. They were all glowing quite brightly but as the commentators began to call the attention to the crowd, and the other runners turned their attention to the orbs, the red one went dark.

"_I guess that means as soon as the green one goes dark, we race.."_

And then the orange.

Alpha loosened himself up and regulated his breathing.

As the green went dark a loud air horn sounded, and the race began.

All 8 competitors burst forth from the starting line, Alpha being neck in neck with the lead for a crucial few seconds before falling behind slightly and winding up in third position. A pony behind Alpha cut past him incredibly close and cause him to wobble and lose some speed, landing him in fifth position.

The first lap was over and Alpha needed to make up some distance, with only three more laps to go it needed to be done quickly. He lowered his head and willed his legs to go faster, they answered him with a dramatic increase in speed. He whistled past the pony directly in front of him, same again for the one in third place. He was now neck in neck with the second place pony and was inching ahead.

The second lap was complete, and Alpha was now in second place. But while the other ponies were beginning to wear down, Alpha was barely sweating. Close to the end of the third lap placed Alpha inches behind the leading pony.

Alpha was gaining fast, and a feeling of elation as he began to pass the leading pony took over him. He was running in his first race, and he was winning. Or so he thought. But the now second-placed pony was holding out them.

He his his second wind, and just as they crossed the halfway point on the last lap, Alpha was overtaken once again.

"_Oh my.."_

Though he was not usually a greedy pony, Alpha had tasted what it felt like to be in the position of a winner, and he wanted this victory more than anything. There was another 60 meters to go, he needed to put everything he had into this to stand a chance.

He pumped his legs harder, sped up his breathing and directed all of his attention to the finish line, he could feel himself speeding up.

He brought himself back into the neck in neck position with the leading pony once they had reached the point that signaled the remaining 30 meters. And no matter how hard he tried to pull ahead, he could not.

"_20 meters, I need more speed!"_

He hammered at the ground with enough force to cause chunks of it to scatter about, he began to pull ahead.

_15 meters_

His rear hooves sparked, and caught alight.

He crossed the finish line, but he did not see weather or not he won. A commotion spread through the crowd as Alpha came skidding to a halt. At first he was not entirely sure what it was about, but was quick to catch on.

For roughly 13 meters, the track behind Alpha had been torn up and partially melted, with some parts still on fire. And the pony whom was neck in neck with Alpha moments ago, was only just crossing the finish line now.

He had won, that much was clear. But what else had he done? He checked his hooves, they were giving off a phenomenally high temperature. Somehow, in his determination to come out as the victor, he had managed to boost his speed to double what he was currently capable of, whilst also super heating his hooves to the point that they had actually combusted.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a tingling sensation that ran through his entire body, concentrated to his lower abdomen, and then made its way across to his flank.

And then a slight burning sensation followed by the appearance of an image that looked to be a streak of flames on his flank.

"_My special talent.. is lighting fires?" _He thought to himself, with a hint of disbelief.

"Congratulations Molly, you won! And you brought up one of the most show-boat-iest victory moves I have ever seen". Swift slapped Alpha on the back and pushed him up to the winners podium.

The commentators were remarking on Alphas 'Flames of victory' with lighthearted tones, and the crowd was going absolutely crazy for the 'Fiery newcomer'.

After he had received his first ever medal, which he wore proudly around his neck, the local paparazzi spared no time in making their attempts at scoring an exclusive interview with 'The Superb Alpha Comet'. A new nickname given to him by the local masses.

"Well well now, 'Comet'" Swift had taken to using his unofficial second name rather than referring to him as a lady as of late "How did the latest interview go?"

Alpha did not bother to answer, he never did. Swift never cared much for the people that kept coming and going, trying to get a look at Comet's home life. And neither did Alpha.

"What do I do now?" Alpha half asked, half pleaded. He did not want all of this attention.

"The same thing you were doing before you came to me". He answered in a neutral tone.

"_What I was doing before I came to him..?"._

..."Travel in search of a race?" Alpha asked.

Swift walked out of the room, but stopped short for long enough to impart the last thing he would ever say to Alpha. "Travel in search of yourself. You may have your mark now, but that does not mean you know who you are now". There was a pause. It only lasted a few seconds, but the weight of that silence pressed on for ages. "I have filled your saddle bags with enough supplies to get you to any of the towns within a three days trot of here, good luck Alpha.".

He left there with a head full of questions, but he knew they were questions best answered by himself.

Rumor has it there is a spectacular speed demon by the name of Rainbow Dash in Ponyville. She would be his next goal. If he could beat a pegasus pony in a race, he could beat anypony. But he would need practice. A lot of it.

Somehow, Alpha knew he had only just scratched the surface of his special talent. If his talent were simply starting fires, why did it only show itself when it happened during a race? And not when he would light the furnace, or fireplace back home.

No.

He knew he had a lot more in him than just a fiery trail. And he would find out exactly what more he could bring out.

The next destination was not another town, another race. His next destination was somewhere he was sure would force him to be at his best.

Next stop. The Everfree Forest.

I must stop claiming I will make these chapters longer if I keep cutting them off short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The shadow**

Of all the unusual things that occupy the Everfree forest, none are more out of place then a set of scorch marks that stretch for miles, back and forth through the foliage, crossing over themselves, some were even still smoldering, which meant who or whatever was the cause, was still nearby.

_Fwoosh_

A streak of orange and red sped through the forest, over an older set of tracks. The streak left behind twin trails of fire, setting the old tracks ablaze once again.

Suddenly the blur skids to a halt, and becomes more legible.

The blur turned out to be a pony, A colt with a coat of orange, and a mane and tail consisting off the colors red and yellow.

He turned his head back toward the now dying trail of fire and smiled to himself.

"_I think I am ready" _The fiery looking pony thought to himself.

Alpha had been here for just over 3 months now, training himself in hopes of proving himself a match for Rainbow Dash of Ponyville. And he had definitely improved. Before he had come here, he would need to build up speed before he would begin kicking up fire. But now he was fast enough on the very take-off to do so, and then he would accelerate to speeds that put his previous records to shame. And he could only improve.

He returned to his camp. A small fire not too far from a tent he had put together himself from materials he had purchased from traveling traders passing through the forest. It was a very simple and classic tent design, made from a brown material. Its key feature that made it stand out from a regular tent though, was the large flame stitched on to the side, it looked almost identical to Alphas cutie mark.

Alpha crawled into his tent and laid down on his bedroll, the only other item in his possession other than the tent and the bag that holds the two, and then he peered out into the night.

He had taken to watching the shadows at night.

During his second month here things had gotten strange.. strange for the Everfree that is.

The wildlife that normally accompanied the night became more and more scarce, and the noise, the 'Song of the night' that Alpha had come to love, simply stopped. And that made him incredibly nervous. Animals are normally never this silent unless they sense danger, and after a month, he had also began to sense something dangerous. So before he would sleep at night, he would keep watch for anything out of the normal.

And at first, there was nothing incredibly apparent that was out of the ordinary. But then Alpha noticed the shadows. It was not that they were doing anything obvious that would make somepony wary of them. They seemed normal at a passing glance. But when you had spent as much time watching them as he had, you begin to notice when things aren't as per usual.

Like, for example, a slight wobble that occurred in a shadow to his left, that would happen to a shadow to the front of him as soon as the other had stopped. It was as if the shadows had been blown by a non existent breeze.

For the last few nights though, there was something else. It sounded almost like somepony breathing.

If Alpha had not already begun to suspect he was being watched, he would have been stupid not to realize it by now. But he had figured that if it had not revealed itself by now, it must be waiting for a different opportunity. Maybe it wanted him to search it out, or perhaps the flames of the campfire were keeping it at bay, he did not know yet. He could only let himself drift off to sleep and hope it did not choose to do whatever it may want to do to him, tonight.

The morning was the return to normality for the forest. The 'Song of the day' called through the Everfree as the wildlife scurried about as per usual.

His campfire was almost completely burnt out, with only a few smoldering embers remaining. And the shadows were behaving normally so far as Alpha could tell, but they would change again this night. Not that Alpha planned on staying to find out.

It was time for him to leave the forest, and head for Ponyville. But he was quite deep within the Everfree, it will take all day to reach the edge at a fast walk, which was all he would risk while carrying his possessions, he did not need a setback such as a torn saddlebag.

As soon as Alpha had packed away his tent and bedroll, he began the long trot to Ponyville. The trip was quite normal, with the exception of one peculiar meeting with a Zebra.

They had shared no more than a single glance, but she had made a beeline directly for him. And after a quick assessment, she shared with him one simple line.

"_Lest you are able to bring light to the gloom, your path will soon lead to misfortune."_

And then she had turned and left.

He had been preoccupied with this for little over an hour now.

"_Bring light to the gloom.. Did she mean gloom as in a gloomy mood?.. if so.. I have to bring light to.. I have to lighten my mood?"_

The more he thought about it, the less sense it made.

"_Maybe it is a puzzle.. Bring light to the gloom could mean I need to light a torch when I get to some place that is gloomy?"_

He was getting nowhere fast. And to make matters worse, it was getting dark, earlier than usual.

"_Dark.. Certainly not gloomy by any means."_

It was impossibly dark this night. Normally the light from the moon would filter through the leaves of trees, doubly so now that he was nearing the edge of the Everfree.

...

He was nearing the edge of the Everfree.. Right?

The track stretched on for what seemed like miles, yet the time he head spent walking, at the pace he had been walking at, should actually have placed him IN Ponyville by now...

..._"The track.. The Everfree has no tracks like this.."_

If Alpha was not nervous before, he was now. Nervous enough to disregard his decision not to run, and start doing just that. But no matter how far, how fast or how long he ran for, the scenery did not change. It was as if he were running on a treadmill as an image of the forest recycled around him.

Something else was amiss, he was running as fast as he had ever run before.. but no fire.. No telltale burning lines of earth to show that he had been running at all.

"_Am I... I must be dreaming.. But when did I go to sleep?"_

"_**Yes.. you are dreaming. But you have not fallen asleep,"**_

A voice called out from somewhere, but he could not quite pinpoint its origin.

"_**Don't bother trying to find me.. you won't."**_

.. "Who are you." Alpha had not so much asked, rather, he had demanded.

"_**Why do you ask? You will not be of this world long enough for it to matter."**_

"Show yourself."

"_**..Are you not scared?"**_

"..Should I be?"

Alpha was not scared, a little unnerved perhaps, but that was all.

"_**You should be terrified."**_

And then the world began to crumble. The repeating scenery cracked and fell apart, the road blew away. The canopy of leaves faded away and was soon replaced by the sky. It was all visible, the stars, the moon, the clouds. And as he looked around, he found himself somewhere foreign to him.

Though he was still in the Everfree, that much he was certain of. But this.. It looked to be an old castle. A castle deep in within the Everfree forest. He had never heard of such a thing.

"**You should spend less time inspecting the architecture, and more time worrying about how much time you have left."**

Alpha swiftly turned to face the voice that was coming from directly behind him.

And there stood a Colt. A unicorn with fur as dark as the night sky, and a long, flowing mane to match. He stood half again as tall as Alpha, and had eyes that seemed to peer into his very soul.

"**Hello Alpha. My name is Shadow Colt." **The dark unicorns horn began to glow a deathly purple, and Alphas world went black.

_Another scenery change placed Alpha alone, in an infinite black void. As Alpha stood there in silence, trying to work out what was happening, he was driven to his knees by a searing pain, inside his very skull._

_It felt as if his brain was being slowly picked apart by thousands of tiny insects._

_**"Let's see what you have hidden away in here, I do love learning about my new friends."**_

_He tried to resist, but every signal that ran through his brain felt as if somepony had driven a superheated spike into his head. It was not very pleasant, to say the least._

"**A runner eh.. I occasionally partake in some recreational sport myself." **_The disembodied voice of Shadow Colt sounded so very casual as he picked through Alphas brain._

_Alpha laughed humorlessly "Well then, perhaps we should have a race some time."_

"_**You still have a sense of humor? I must not be causing enough pain."**_

_Another change of scenery brought Alpha to a dark disheveled looking room. He was strapped to a table with rope glowing with purple magic._

"_**If it is any consolation.. Which it wont be.. None of this is real, but it will feel real enough to you."**_

_Out of thin air, a small, steel tray appeared. On this tray rested a single, shiny, sharp looking scalpel._

"_**The first incision is made just above the left temple."**_

_The scalpel moved on its own, floating off of the tray and over to the spot Shadow had just described._

"_**The cut goes over the entire length of the forehead, and to the opposite temple."**_

_The scalpel obliged. Alpha knew it was not real, Shadow had even told him so. But the pain was as real as his erratically beating heart._

"_**Cut up from each end of the incision. We need to be able to peel the skin back."**_

_It sliced up from the right side first, then from the left. He was in a world of pain. Strangely though, he felt no blood flowing from the wound, he figured his eyes would be flooding with it by now._

"_**Oh no, there is no blood, far too messy for my liking."**_

_Through the pain, Alpha was still able to laugh, defiantly. "A shady character like you, I would have assumed.. you got your pleasure from that kind of thing." He paused briefly in the middle of the sentence when the pain was too overbearing._

"_**Still with the jokes.." **Shadow was audibly put off by Alphas resistance to the torture._

"_Not accustomed to ponies that resist you, Mister Shadow?" Alpha prodded._

_The scenery changed again._

When the world stopped spinning, Alpha found himself standing exactly where he had been before. No cuts along his forehead, and the pain was nothing but a memory. And directly in front of him, was Shadow Colt.

"**You are the resilient one, I'll give you that." **Shadow took a few strides backwards, but never once broke eye contact with Alpha.

"You sound confident, but why do you retreat?." Alpha asked in a provoking tone.

Shadow Colt responded with laughter. **"I do not retreat, Alpha" **And as he uttered Alphas name, he stood into the shadows, and began to meld into the darkness until he no longer remained where he once stood.

Laughter reverberated around him as the shadows began to sprout eyes.

"**Unlike before, Alpha. This is all very real."**

The temperature dropped phenomenally, and the eyes faded back into the shadows.

"**You can start running now."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gloom**

for two hours he ran, while the sadistic Shadow Colt toyed with him. So long as there was something casting a shadow, he had nowhere to hide. Shadow Colt could appear from anywhere, at any side. At one stage he had entered a large empty plain, hoping that he would be able to keep his back to a tall cliff face that hovered over the plain like a large wave of earth.

Unfortunately, said cliff was casting a shadow over the entire field, it was a deathtrap that for all purposes, had him boxed in on all sides. He was quick to vacate the area.

More than a few times Alpha had let his guard down for only a moment, and received a painful gash or pummel. Only to turn toward where his attacker had been moments before to find him gone, vanished back into the shadows.

"**Do you think you can keep this up for another few hours, Alpha?" **Shadow Colts voice projected through every shadow that surrounded him.

"I would wager I could." Alpha responded with confidence.

Shadow sounded somewhat peeved as he spoke next **"We shall see."**

Alpha had figured out one thing about Shadow Colt; He hated it when his victim was not at all intimidated. Each time Shadow attempted to spook him, he would brush it off and retort, much to his irritation.

It would still be quite a long time until sunrise, and while he was holding his own for the moment, he in fact did not think he would last that long. His gashes were not deep, but there were many, and he was bleeding quite profusely, it would only take three or four more to cause near fatal blood loss.

_"What you need to do, Alpha, is think." _He began to piece together all he knew about his mysterious foe  
><em>"He responds well to goading, it is quite simple to annoy him." <em>What else..  
><em>"...He can travel through any shadow, to any other shadow." <em>If only he knew how to tip this toward his favor.  
><em>"I assume when I saw all those rippling shadows at night, that was him. If so, he never shows himself during the day."<em> This could be a handy piece of information.  
><em>"He knows I am a runner, but I am sure he did not persist long enough to find out the scale of my talents." <em>Alpha was beginning to formulate a plan, and he was certain if all the information he had was correct, it would work. But to be sure, he had to eliminate a few variables.

"Mister Shadow, may I ask you something?" Alpha asked, so very casually as he waltzed through the forest.

"**I suppose I will allow it."**

Alpha rolled his eyes "As if you could do anything to prevent it." he poked. And in turn he heard a guttural growl resonate from the shadows. **"Ask the question or be silent!"**

"Do you think you could best me in a race?..."

For a few long moments, there was silence...

**"..Possibly, but I do not see how it matters."**

That was one question answered, Shadow had no idea what Alpha was capable of. Now all he had to do was lead him somewhere that would tip things to his favor. He knew just the place.

"I think it might matter quite a bit." Alpha responded, and then began to sprint toward the large field, careful not to go to fast, lest he give away his.. fiery secret, before it was time.

Shadow was hot on his tail, occasionally materializing ahead of him, forcing Alpha to swerve and take a different route. As tough as he was, Shadow was nearly twice his size, and had the added advantage of magical powers. A head on confrontation was not an ideal venture.

He arrived at the plain, taking up a confident stance as close to the middle as he could. Laughter reverberated around him.

"**You came back HERE! Oh now this is just perfect, tell me, are you giving yourself up? Or perhaps you hope to best me in my own element in hopes of increasing your own self worth?" **Shadow Colt continued to laugh, and pop in and out of existence all around Alpha as he did so. **"I suppose you wish me to end your suffering now, very well, I will oblige." **He melded back into the shadows, and reappeared directly in front of Alpha with a sinister grin plastered across his face.

He realized what he had to do, it was as the zebra had told him, he just had to light the gloom to bring an end to his misfortune. _"Time to light this place up then."_

"That is very kind of you." Alpha gave a mock bow "But I think I would much rather stay alive for the moment" And then he took off In the opposite direction, twin trails of bright flames burned in his wake.

Shadow visibly cringed as he leaped backwards, away from the fire. **"What is this? You are no unicorn. How are you able to do this?"**

Alpha blurred around Shadow, encircling him in flames. He then stopped, near nose to nose with Shadow.

"You are in the presence of the Superb Alpha Comet, my friend." He mused. For the first time, he was quite proud of his unofficial name.****

**Shadow, however, was not amused in the least. "And that should mean ANYTHING at all to me! Should I be worried? Should I be afraid!" **He yelled, while aiming a death glare.

Alpha chuckled at the irony of the situation. "You, my friend, should be terrified."

Alpha backed away, trotting through the flames as they threatened to scorch his underside. But he had long since found out that the fire did nothing to harm him. He was not sure how it was possible, but he did not question an obvious advantage. Shadow, however, had to leap over the flames and run a far enough distance away to be able to once again return to the shadow world.

Meanwhile, Alpha continued to zip over the field, only stopping when it was lit enough to give Shadow Colt nowhere to appear from.

"Where are you Mister Shadow? I was having such a good time." Alpha continued to taunt. "Are you lost without your shadows, Shadow?"

The enraged Shadow Colt rematerialized and sprinted towards Alpha.

**"You think that is all I am capable of? Perhaps I will just take you back to the nightmare world!"**

He had forgotten Shadow could pull him from reality, but he was quick to formulate a theory.

"Without your shadows? I think not."

The shock was noticeable, Shadow pulled up roughly 4 meters short of Alpha. **"How could you possibly-"**

"Know that you needed shadows you pull me into those nightmares? I had no clue, it was simply a guess." Alpha smirked. _"Thank Luna I was right." _He thought to himself. Shadow growled and stood as tall as he could.

**"It is irrelevant. I am twice your size, I do not need my shadows yo kill you."** He then charged Alpha.

But all he came in contact with, was the cliff that Alpha was just previously standing in front of, and the fire he had left behind. If you were close by you would have heard a howl filled with rage and pain, and endless cursing.

"**Alpha! You will face me now, right FUCKING now!" **Whatever composure Shadow had been able to retain earlier, had shattered to pieces. Alpha sped to his side, spun and jabbed a hoof into Shadows shoulder with considerable force. Sending him rolling head over tail.

"You have to keep up, Mister Shadow."

Shadow pulled himself to hooves and sped after the fresh trails of fire, shouting various things.

"_I have his attention, now to somehow prevent him from following me indefinitely." _He did not use the word kill.. The very idea of it unsettled him greatly. But he knew that may very well be the only way to stop Shadow.

"_But how.. Where can I.. dispose.. of Shadow?"_

He neared a large chasm, with a disheveled looking wooden plank bridge stretching its way across.

Lightbulb.

He looked behind himself, Shadow was still in hot pursuit. He slowed himself slightly to allow him to catch up. And then began to speed across the bridge. Shadow followed.

_"Checkmate."_

Alpha made it across the bridge. Shadow did not.

The flames burned through the already weakened ropes and wood with ease, the bridge gave way and Shadow dropped.

But there was no scream, no pledge of vengeance or stream of curse words. Shadow just glared, with all his intensity, all his malice. And he did so until the darkness swallowed him completely.

He was somewhat proud of his victory, but not pleased with how it had to end. Alpha did not turn and run, he walked his way back to the path.  
>He was still bleeding, though nowhere near as much as he had been. But he had lost enough blood to make him feel ill, and dizzy.<p>

He stopped for a few moments to check his saddle bag, he had lost his bedroll somewhere but he still had his tent, which he had to tear one of the door flaps from to form a makeshift bandage.

An hour and a half passed, and the first hints of sunlight began to peek over the treetops. Another hour, and the forest was starting to thin out, he was nearing the exit.

Half an hour and he was standing on a hill that gave him a full view of his destination directly below the hill was a field of apple trees, beyond that was the actual town, it was far more populated than anywhere else he had been. He had arrived in Ponyville.

"Well howdy there, can I help ya sir?"

...Seriously?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New colt on the block**

"You there, red, ya look like yer lost."

Alpha looked down the hill, toward the source of the voice, a mare of orange and yellow, with a cutie mark featuring a trio of apples.

"I am not lost, but thank you for your concern." Alpha replied, earning a puzzled look from the mare downhill.

"Ya must be lost, ain't nothin' out here but these here apple trees, ya must have taken a wrong turn in town." She trot towards him, she was carrying with her two baskets filled with apples.

"But I did not come from town." Alpha shifted out of the way as the mare walked past him and set the baskets down next to a tree loaded with ripe looking apples. She gave him a puzzled expression while she nudged each basket into place, and swiftly kicked the tree, causing all of the fully ripened apples to fall neatly into the baskets.

"You must'ave come from town, ain't no other way into these here fields other than..." She froze for a few seconds and glances up at Alpha, and then to the forests behind them. "Surely you didn' come from.."

"I have been living in the Everfree forest for the past three months, yes." Alpha shrugged.

She stared open eyed at him for another minute or so before he realized would have to be the one to push the conversation forward. "My name is Alpha, might I ask what yours is?"

She blinked.

"Wha.. Oh, yes, beg my pardon, my name is AppleJack.. sorry if I sound a little rude but Alpha seems like a strange name."

"Strange? How so?"

"Well," She cantered around him and inspected his mark "It don't really go with fire, ya known as anything else?"

He was about to shake his head but he then remembered that he was in fact known by another name. "Comet."

"Aha, now that fits, watcha good at?"

"Running.."

This also seemed to confuse her. "Now what does fire have ta do with runnin'?"

Before he could explain the true nature of his cutie mark, a large red buck came up the hill calling for AppleJack.

"Oh, sorry Big Mac, ah'll be right there." She saddled the baskets and turned to Alpha "It was nice meetin' ya Comet, might see you in town sometime." She galloped down the hill while also somehow managing to keep all the apples inside the baskets. He turned to the large buck, 'Bic Mac', and received a polite nod. Which he returned in kind.

When he arrived in town he had a few more encounters, some stranger than others. First there was a trio of young fillies that seemed mesmerized by his mark, asking all sorts of questions that he was quite happy to answer. Apparently they were a group that dedicated their time to trying to find their special talents and unlock their cutie marks, the 'Cutie mark crusaders'. They left him alone when one of them noticed a rainbow pony streaking across the sky, they took off after it shouting 'Rainbow Dash'.

"_Wait, Rainbow Dash?" _He went to follow after them, but a few meters down the road he was cut off by a line of ducks being lead by a yellow mare with a pink mane. He patiently sat in wait while she led them to a pond just beyond a line of trees... _"What an unusual amount of ducklings.." _He thought to himself. Just then, a small yellow puff of feathers collided with one of his hooves. With a small cheep the little duckling looked up at him.. and continued to do so for an entire 30 seconds.

"Come on little duckling, you don't want to be left behind now do you?"

The voice was so soft he barely heard it, but he was the pink maned pony meekly wander over to him and the little yellow puffball at his hoof.

"Um.. Hi uh.. If you wouldn't mind.. leading her over to the pond, she must think you were part of the line.." 

Alpha nodded and lead the duckling over to the others. With another small cheep it enthusiastically bounded into the pond with the other ducks and ducklings.

"Thank you.." The soft spoken yellow mare mumbled.

"Not a problem, Miss?"

"Oh..M-my name is..Fluttershy." She faded out to an almost inaudible squeak toward the end but he was able to catch her name.

"Miss Fluttershy." He bowed his head and turned to look down the path the three fillies had ran down a few moments ago. They were nowhere to be seen. _"Not to worry, I have all the time in the world."_

He returned his attention to Fluttershy, who was regarding him with mild intrigue. "I've never seen you around Ponyville before.."

He shook his head "I am new to these parts. My name is-"

"Hey there Fluttershy, I see you've met Comet here." AppleJack had come out of seemingly nowhere.

"Oh, hello Miss AppleJack."

"Greetins, sorry if I was buttin' in on somethin' but when I told Pinkie Pie that there was a new pony in town, well.." AppleJack was staring at the empty space above Alpha.

Well, he had thought it was empty space, when he glanced up he was met with a set of sky blue eyes. He craned his neck further and noticed that he had a pony standing on top of him. _"What the..?"_

"Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie, What's your name? I heard Apple Jack say your name was Comet but that you had another name, she didn't tell me that name yet."

She stared, unblinking, waiting for his response.

"..My name is Alpha.. But I am also known as Comet by some.."

"Oh I see, like a nickname! Hi Comet! welcome to Ponyville. Tell me do you like parties? I always throw the most terrific parties for new ponies and that means I will be throwing one for you!"

She had moved from standing on his back to bouncing circles around him as she spoke. Extremely fast I might add.

"I.. Do not know, I have never participated in a party."

Pinkies gasp had her hanging mid air for almost 4 seconds. _"She nullifies everything I learned of during physics classes."_

"No no no no no this will not do, everypony has to have a party at least once!.. Or Twice.. Or maybe twelve times! Don't worry Comet, I'll make sure your first party is the most splenderiffic party you ever have! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" And then she was gone, leaving behind a cloud of pink mist.

Alpha blinked. "Is she.. Normally this.. Enthusiastic?"

AppleJack and Fluttershy nodded in unison. AppleJack then cantered over to Alpha and nudged him. "But believe me, Pinkie Pie throws the best darn parties in Equestria, yer in fer a real treat tonight."

He did not know what to think, he had always been one for solitude and silence, but he did not want to appear ungrateful. "Where is this party being held?"

"I already told her she could use my barn, so meet me back at the apple farm around, say, sunset." AppleJack then turned her attention to the makeshift bandage tied around his midsection. "No offense, but ya might wanna find somethin' a lil nicer to wear.." It was just now that she had noticed the red that soaked through the material "What the hay.. Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "I am fine, in fact I should be fully healed by now." He tugged the bandage off to reveal the scabbed gashes in his side.

"Somethin' in the Everfree did this to ya?" AppleJack looked both curious and concerned.

"Somepony.. Perhaps we can talk about this another time? I am still yet to establish a camp for my stay here, not to mention I have not yet ea-" As if on cue, his stomach audibly growled. AppleJack laughed.

"No problem, ah'll just let you get to it then."

AppleJack tipped her hat politely, then turned to talk with Fluttershy, signaling their conversation was now over.

"Farewell Miss AppleJack, Miss Fluttershy." Alpha then continued down the path that the young trio had run.

Half an hour of searching had yielded no results, but he had mapped out a good portion of the town. He had found a store that sold the most delectable blueberry cupcakes, where he had also had another run in with Pinkie Pie, whom was apparently organizing the food for his party. He also made sure to check in at the doctors office, to make sure his wounds were not infected, they cleaned and gave him some proper wrappings for his gashes.

It was while he had been seated at a park bench, feasting on some assorted cupcakes he had purchased from Sugarcube Corner, that he saw a mare struggling with a cart piled with many different rolls of materials. She run the cart over a bump that had shaken loose some of the rolls at the very top, causing them to topple out of the cart and onto the dirt.

"Why must I do this to myself, I always buy more than I can carry." She huffed as she began to re load the materials onto the cart. "Still, it will be worth it when I finish my next masterpiece!"

"Excuse me."

She turned to Alpha, whom had come to offer is assistance. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

"Oh, if you would be so kind!" She smiled a most glamorous smile.

"I would be happy to help. So if I pull, you can watch to make sure nothing falls." Alpha put his head through the looped rope tied to the cart.

"That would be great, thank you kind sir. I am headed to my boutique, it is not far from here, just down the road and to the left." She explained as she trot alongside him, glancing back at the load every so often. "My name is Rarity, I am a fashion designer, that is what all of this material is for, I am working on my next project, it will be the greatest dress I have ever created!.. Oh how rude of me, talking about myself without even asking you who you are." She looked on to him with curious eyes that shone like gemstones.

"My name is A-" A pink blur zipped past. "HeyRarityheyComet!" and as fast as it had been there, it had gone.

Rarity giggled. "So you have met Pinkie Pie already. Comet was the name was it?" He had considered correcting her, but apparently Comet was already becoming quite a popular name around here. He nodded.

"Yes, Alpha Comet." It was already becoming his official name, he might as well start using it.

"That is an unusual name, if you don't mind me saying so."

Alpha shook his head and chuckled "You are not the first to say it."

They turned a corner, so far the trip had been a smooth one.

"There is my boutique, just ahead." Rarity pointed a hoof to the most standout building he had seen yet, aside from Sugarcube Corner.

"Thank you ever so much for this, Comet." she gave him another of her glamorous and sparkling smiles.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Rarity." He returned one of his own rare but not as impressive smiles.

"If there is anything I can do in return do not hesitate to ask, perhaps a nice outfit, or I could tidy your mane?"

Alpha raised an eyebrow "My mane is untidy?"

"Oh no no.. well.. I don't mean to sound rude but you look as if you have been living in the wild for the last month or two."

..He chuckled.

"You would not be far off, Miss Rarity. I have been living in the Everfree Forest for the last three months, give or take a few days."

There was a stunned silence for a few moments, it seemed he had this effect on everypony when he told them where he had been living.

"Th-The Everfree? Why on earth would you live there?" Rarity wore a puzzled expression.

"It is a long story, one I would be happy to recount sometime, but as for now," He looked to the horizon, the sun was slowly dropping behind the mountains. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Oh my, I must also be getting ready, Pinkie Pie is throwing a party for a newcomer and I.." She looked up at him. "Of course! you ARE the newcomer aren't you?" He nodded. "Oh how did I not see it before, I was just so distracted what with my order arriving, and what I was going to wear to the party tonight, oh, welcome to Ponyville, Comet."

"Thank you, Miss Rarity. I really should make my way to the party now, I will see you there." He turned to leave, but he looked down to find he was headed the opposite direction. He looked behind himself to find Rarity magically dragging him inside the boutique.

"Nonsense, you have plenty of time. We can tidy you up, maybe find something stylish for you to wear."

"I.. Okay?"

When Alpha and Rarity arrived at the party, Alpha's mane had been brushed, he had on a generic black tuxedo and he smelled of expensive cologne. Rarity had wanted to custom make him an outfit, but he insisted that the plain black tux was perfectly fine, and that they did not have the time in any case.

"Lookin' good there Comet, I see you met our Rarity." AppleJack was waiting outside the barn, wearing a brown leather vest and her usual hat.

Rarity, wearing a black silk gown with blue and purple trimmings, and a stylized matching sunhat, practically floated to Alpha's side. "Oh yes, He helped me move a large order of assorted silks and cottons to the boutique. Quite the gentlepony. I was happy to offer my own assistance in making him look more presentable."

She strode around him, seemingly inspecting her handywork.

"And I must say, he looks simply amazing, wouldn't you agree AppleJack?"

AppleJack nodded in agreement "Not surprisin', why you could make dirt look pretty."

"Oh thank you AppleJack, but I did not have to do much at all." Rarity turned to Alpha "Come now dear, the guest of honor needs to make his appearance." He set his saddle bag down by a cart and took his place at Rarity's side. She had insisted on walking him in.

She did not lead him through the main door like he was expecting, instead he was taken around the side, through a smaller door that lead up to a makeshift stage.

As he made his way, or more specifically, was pulled to the center of the stage, all eyes were on him. All of the ponies he had met today were a part of the crowd, and dozens more were also present. Friends of friends he had assumed.

Rarity stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat, the crowd silenced. "I do not wish to keep you from the festivities for too long, so may a present Mister Alpha Comet!" She motioned for him to come stand with her, he hesitantly obliged. She offered him the microphone, he did not know what to say, so he simply introduced himself.

"Hello.. Everypony.. My name is Alpha.. Alpha Comet." He still had to get used to using his new name.

He looked over the crowd as they all greeted him in a cheer, he could see Pinkie Pie bouncing in the middle right, waving a hoof fast enough for it to be naught but a blur.

The celebrations continued on from then. Alpha, despite his protests, was dragged onto the dancefloor by Pinkie and Rarity. He did not have any talents whatsoever for party dancing, sitting to the side, bopping slightly to the music to appease Pinky, who insisted on popping out of various and impossible places whenever he ceased movement entirely.

He was, however, able to slow dance well enough. Thanks in part to Rarity's tutelage. Though when they danced together, some of the other ponies felt it necessary make it as awkward as possible for them. A blue, rainbow maned pegasus pony, hovered over them in the middle of the song.

"Comet and Rarity sitting in a tree." She sung while laughing to herself, Pinkie also seemed to find it quite humerus because she bounced around the pair singing the rest of the song. Alpha and Rarity quickly parted. Alpha found a seat in the corner of the room while Rarity fraternized.

"Not a big party animal eh?" A purple unicorn with a six pointed star cutie mark sat down beside him. "Not particularly, no. But I do appreciate everything, really." Alpha insisted.

She giggled "I wasn't really one for partied myself, but when you spend time with these girls, you learn to love em'."

"I see.."

"Yeah.. My name is Twilight Sparkle by the way." She held out a hoof. Alpha took it and received his first normal hoofshake ever.

"You've already met Rarity, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack and Fluttershy too I heard." He nodded. She gestured up at the blue rainbow pegasus that was flying loops around the chandelier "That's Rainbow Dash, and the little guy down by the punch bowl is my assistant, Spike."

When she had pointed out Rainbow Dash, everything else she had been saying became white noise.

"Excuse me for a moment Miss Twilight, I would much like to meet Miss Dash." She looked slightly confused, but she nodded and looked on as he made his way over to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there newbie." He did not even have to call for her attention. "How ya liking the party?"

"It is quite nice, Miss Dash. But I was wondering if I could ask you something.. Oh, one moment." He jogged outside and retrieved a slip of paper from his saddle bag. It was a flier that had printed on it a timetable for a demonstration by Rainbow of for the spectacular sonic rainboom. He had picked it up while he had been in Appleloosa, and it was looking a little worse for ware, but the writing was still legible.

He turned to make his way back to Rainbow Dash, but he did not have to go far, she had followed him out.

"So watcha want ta ask me?"

He held up the flier. "You would not happen to be this Rainbow Dash would you?"

She visibly puffed up. "Yep, that's me alright, you heard of me hey? Not surprised." She zipped to his side. "Guess you're lookin' for an autograph, I can do that for ya."

Alpha shook his head. "I am not seeking a signature, Miss Dash, I am looking for a race."

"..Come again?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The wall**

"You want a race?"

Rainbow Dash was dumbstruck. "But you're an EARTH pony, you got no wings!"

"Irrelevant, I will race you on my hooves alone." Alpha replied with utmost confidence.

"Listen hotshot, you'd have a tough enough time keeping up if you HAD wings, you got no chance." Dash hovered over Alpha with a superior smirk stretched across her face. "You're looking at the fastest flier in Equestria."

"I am still waiting for an answer, Miss Dash."

"...Alright, fine, you got it red. Tomorrow morning, after eight, I do my winning after breakfast."

They shook hooves on it and returned to the party, where Dash was quick to alert everypony of what had just transpired. For the rest of the night, he could hear his name being mentioned along with Rainbow Dash's quite often, in very excited tones. Though from what he had put together from some of the conversations he had heard, they did not expect him to stand a chance. And to be honest, he knew it was a long shot. But at the very least, he would be able to see just how much faster he will need to be.

Come time for the party to end, Alpha was about to leave through the front door when he was intercepted by AppleJack

"Don't mean ta pry Comet, but ah don't think ya know what yer getting yerself into. The mere fact that Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony should be reason enough ta know you ain't gonna be faster than her."

Alpha gave her a sideways glance. "Come tomorrow morning, we will know for certain, Miss AppleJack."

"You really think ya got what it takes eh? Well don't say ah didn't warn ya." And with that, she turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss AppleJack. You would not happen to know of any large empty fields, preferably dirt ones?" Alpha quickly asked before she left.

"Hmm.. Got a pretty large one west of the apple farm, gonna use it to plant some more trees eventually. Why?"

Alpha saddled his bag and turned back to AppleJack. "For the race, I can not run near anything that somepony might not want to be damaged." he then began to make his way toward the field AppleJack had told him about.

"Wha- Hey wait just a darn second! Whaddya mean by that?"

He glanced back at her, but said nothing, instead, he motioned for her to follow.

When they arrived, Alpha wasted no time in setting up a temporary track to practice on. As he was scratching a starting line in the dirt, AppleJack sat in wait, curious as to what he was talking about earlier.

He shot a glance over to AppleJack, and then returned his attention to the field in front of him.

Starting position, front half of his body lowered halfway, rear hooves stand near to their tips, legs bent adequately for a speedy takeoff.

Countdown.

3

2

1

_whoomph_

He launched himself from the starting line that had once been drawn in the dirt, but was no longer. His velocity at take off kicked a large amount of dirt off in most directions, even inadvertently showering AppleJack in it. Leaving a small indentation in the earth.

But of course, that was the least interesting thing that AppleJack was present to bear witness to, and any traces of protest at the spray of dirt had been lost before they had formed.

Following Alpha was a trail of fire, and though it did not burn long given the lack of anything to fuel it, it did leave a scattered trail of red hot partially glassed earth.

"Would ya look at that.." AppleJack commented to nopony in particular as her eyes were glued to the now returning form of Alpha, fire streaming out behind him, charring the ground underneath him.

He pulled himself up a bit before getting to close to AppleJack, he did not wish to accidentally give her another dirt treatment. Turning his attention to her completely he could see that she was caught in a stunned silence.

She stuttered. He smirked.

"Could I ask of your assistance in setting up the track?" He asked politely.

It only took a few hours.. Well actually it may have taken a lot longer if Alpha hadn't insisted on making the track incredibly long. But he assured AppleJack it would be needed. But eventually the track had been set up, with banners at the start and finish lines and posts that lined out the track. No twist or turns, just a direct sprint to the finish line. Nothing but speed.

"Sure is gonna be a sight to see.." AppleJack commented, staring down the track that stretched on for almost five miles. He will certainly have plenty of time to build up speed.

Alpha looked to the sky, much to his surprise, it was almost midnight! The party started at five. Went until seven, he and AppleJack had then moved directly on to the field.. and it had taken five hours to then set up the track.

"Oh my.. I think it is time we turned in for the night." Alpha said as he unpacked his tent and bedroll. AppleJack also looked to the sky and took note of the time.

"Yer right, best be gettin' ta bed, be seein' ya tomorrow then Comet." She tipped her hat and left him to set up his tent and sleep.

_Another dream. The same dark void, with only a narrow stretch of dirt visible, the end of this stretch however, seemingly did not exist._

_He was running as fast as ever, the fire trailed behind him, and the wind blew through his mane. Despite the inherent empty loneliness the void held, he still felt at home here. Free to run as fast as he wanted, for as long as he wanted._

_He pushed harder and faster, willing himself to be better than he was._ _And then something incredibly familiar, but infinitely different from anything he had ever felt before._

_He could feel himself pick up speed as the air caught the fire from his hooves and swirled it around him, causing the trail to fly from his entire being rather than just the places he trod._

_And then the world exploded, the flames flew backwards and he shot forward. The ground tore, the fire burned hotter and he kicked up molten rock and glassed earth._

_Faster than he had ever thought himself capable, and yet, he still accelerated. The scar he was drilling into the earth began to widen. He could feel the G-forces intensify as the flames returned. But this time they did not swirl around him, they covered him. From head to toe. They formed a cone around him. He felt a familiar surge as he drew closer to another massive burst in speed._

_And then the dream ended._

Alpha awoke to the sounds of a crowd. He pulled himself from his tent to find what must have been the entirety of Ponyville waiting.

"Rainbow Dash does love a crowd." The voice of Rarity stood out from the crowd, signaling she was close. He turned to face her.

"Hello Miss Rarity, good to see you." He bowed his head, receiving the same in kind from Rarity.

"You too Comet, now come, it is almost seven thirty and you haven't had anything to eat yet." She pulled him over to a set of picnic tables and pushed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. "Pinkie Pie mentioned you had purchased only blueberry cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner yesterday, so I had these specially made for you."

"Oh Miss Rarity, thank you very much." He did have a special place in his taste buds for blueberries, and he was quite famished. The pancakes were not long of this world.

"Hey hotshot!"

Alpha turned and looked skyward to Rainbow Dash.

"You ready for this?"

He nodded. "When you are, Miss Dash."

Everypony gathered around the starting line. The rules were simple. First to the finish wins. No funny business. And Pinkie Pie was waiting at the finish line to name the victor.

Alpha took up his starting position. Rainbow Dash just hovered above the starting line, with a bored look etched across her face. She was not expecting any challenge whatsoever. Spike, the baby dragon Twilight had attempted to introduce Alpha to the night before, had been given the honor of starting the race with a green flag. Made on the fly with a stick and some cloth.

"Ready." Spike stood to the side, holding the flag as high as his small stature would allow.

"3...2...1.." He waved the flag, and the two competitors were off.

Dash took an early lead, being able to jettison forward with apparent ease. However she did not seem to be putting any effort in at all, when Alpha looked up at her, she was wearing a cheeky grin, staring at him while she flew not only backwards, but upside down as well. Little did she know, Alpha had also been taking it easy. He had not even been going the necessary speed required to burn a trail.

That was soon revealed, as he took Rainbow Dash by surprise, bursting forward with over double his original speed and trailing fire behind himself. He passed her, taking a momentary lapse in concentration to enjoy her dumfounded expression.

His lead was shorted lived however, when Dash shook off her surprise and started taking the race a little more seriously. Like cannonball she rocketed forward, speeding past Alpha.

Alpha grinned _"She is indeed fast. This will be difficult... What fun!"_

He pushed himself harder, they had only passed the one mile mark. Plenty of time for him to build his speed. He willed his legs to move faster, and they obliged. He slowly closed the gap between himself and Rainbow Dash. And as he pushed harder, he began to once again take the lead. Two and a half miles completed and he was two pony lengths ahead. But he still forced himself to accelerate, and as he did so, the fire began to flutter and rise around his hooves. _"Looks like Rainbow Dash is not all-"_

_Whoosh._

He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash passing him easily. _"I should have seen that coming... But I am not out of this yet."_

He concentrated on something else, of the dream he had last night. He had a dream similar to that once before, and the next day he had discovered his talent. So what could this dream herald? If the trend continues, only good things. He was faster in his dream, he ran with speeds he needed to be running with right now. _"I can do this."_

He lowered his head, straitened his body as much as possible and waited for the feeling he had in his dream as he accelerated.

For a few moments he wondered if it would come at all, and then he saw the flames as they began to encircle him, swirling from head to tail. A force vibrated through his shoulders and down his legs. And when it hit his hooves, the world before him blurred. He flung forward, his burst of speed accompanied by an incredibly loud explosion. He chanced a backwards glance and saw a large crater in the earth where he had quite literally exploded forward. He looked to his hooves to see the earth split underneath him, and chunks of dirt and rock melt.

And then he looked up, at Rainbow Dash. She had heard the explosion, and she was watching him as he caught up to her.

"Alright then Hotshot, you got some skills I'll give you that. Now watch closely and see what a real master of speed can do!" She yelled down to him. She tucked her legs back, and then the signs of her trademark Sonic Rainboom began to show.

"_There is barely a kilometer left, if she does that, I will have no chance.."_

"_I need to be faster."_

The fire kicked up again, and began to encase him, forming something akin to a mach cone. He was picking up speed, but he was also being hit heavily with G-forces.

_Kaboom!_

A rainbow circle appeared for a few moments at the top of Alpha's vision. Rainbow Dash reached her Sonic Rainboom.

Alpha saw this and pushed to break past the wall that prevented him from reaching his own... He did not have a name for it yet, but he could tell it would be monumental.

But all of a sudden he felt as if he had ran headlong into a brick wall. He became dizzy, he was all over the track, and Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be seen, he would wager she was already at the finish line. His vision started to darken, and he realized he would not be finishing this race.

He blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Near life experience**

_He was not quite sure where he was... Or who he was..._

"_Am.. Am I dreaming?"_

"Comet, c..hear.."

"_What was that?... Comet..." It sounded so very familiar. He tried to remember._

"W..ke u..Com.."

_It was broken, but he heard it again.. Comet.. Maybe Comet was a name.. his name? He was not sure, more information was required. "Who are you?" He asked the voice._

"Get tho... andages...ge..morphine.."

_He heard the voice speaking, but he knew he was not getting a reply, perhaps this voice could not hear him? He tried to say something else, but all of a sudden a fuzzy haze seeped through his mind, and whatever consciousness he had was lost._

Alpha's eyes snapped open. And for a scant few seconds, he had no idea where he was.

But a cursory glance around the room revealed it to be a medical ward of some sort. Painted a sterile white, and a latent smell of chemical cleaners, blocked out by a stronger, more floral scent. He identified this as coming from the bouquet of flowers on a bedside table. He absentmindedly shifted one of his forward legs, and a stinging pain shot through his body. Looking over himself he found that he was almost completely wrapped in bandages from head to tail. His rear left leg was in a cast, as was his front left hoof. And he could see a dull pink-red colour in the bandages over most of his left side. Apparently whatever had happened to him, he had taken most of the damage to the left half of his body.

"_What DID I do?" _Truthfully he had no idea. So he began to piece together what he did know.

He was in Ponyville, he had come here for a race.. He had found the race. And when that race came to pass, he had managed to greatly increase his speed... But he did not win.. _"I.. Did not even finish, did I?.." _He had been incredibly close to doing something fantastic. But the G-forces were far too much for him to bear.. He passed out, and woke up here, incredibly injured and with no recollection of what has come to pass between then and now.

_Click._

He turned his attention to the door. Somepony was coming in.

In trot a distinguished looking unicorn colt, donned with what could easily be described as stereotypical doctors attire. He had it all; the white coat, the stethoscope, the two pens sticking out of his coat pocket. He even had a clipboard hovering in front of him, flipping through the pages while he analyzed whatever information they held.

"I see you have finally awoken, Mister... Comet, is it?" Alpha nodded. "Good.. Good.. Tell me, can you remember your accident?" He leaned over Alpha, checking his bandages while he awaited response.

Alpha furrowed his brow. "I remember that there was indeed an accident, but I know little more than that."

"Yes," The doctor was once again reading through the chart "I had expected as much, evidence pointed toward you being unconscious before, rather than after the accident. It was unlikely you would remember anything more."

"What is the diagnosis, Sir?" What else, not of the obvious, was wrong with him?

"Well," He flicked to another page "Let's see here.. You broke your rear left leg in three places, front left leg fractured in one place. Two ribs have been broken, third and fourth, left side. You had also torn up a large section of your skin, luckily it was not too serious, but you will have some scars to show for it. And there is an assortment of abrasions and contusions all over the rest of your body. In short, Comet, you messed yourself up pretty badly. You've been out of it for almost a week." The doctor, once he had finished informing Alpha of his injuries, gave him a small dose of painkillers, changed the bandages over his chest and left side, and went on his way. He had other patients to attend to after all.

"_...A week? Oh my.."_

An hour or two passed, he was not entirely sure, he was trying not to watch the clock, it only made his boredom more intense. Before somepony came knocking at his door.

"You may enter."

A familiar purple maned mare tentatively pushed open the door and poked her head in.

"Comet, oh goodness you really are awake!" Rarity threw the door open and rushed to his bedside. Behind her, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash were also present.

"Ye gave us quite a scare back there, Comet. Ain't never seen a pony go that fast and crash that hard before. Cept our Rainbow Dash, but she never usually does the crashin' part unless she's tryin' ta show off." AppleJack commented. "Everythin' up until that was quite the sight to see though."

"Quite the sight?" Dash cut in "It was AWESOME! He TORE that track UP! I have never seen something as cool as that before, well, other than myself of course. I mean WOW, hotshot, you left cratermarks all over the place!" Rainbow Dash had accompanied her exclamations with a wide range of physical expressions, most involving her performing an assortment of aerial acrobatics. Eventually though, she settled down. "Don't sweat it that you lost, you did a whole lot better than I could have ever believed possible from an earth pony, er, no offense.."

It pained him slightly, but Alpha had to laugh at this. "Thank you Miss Dash, from what I can remember of the race, it was quite a good one."

He returned his attention to the unicorn fussing over his dressings.

"Has the doctor changed these recently?" He nodded. "Good, good. And has he given you something for the pain?" He nodded once again. "Oh good. Tell me dear, is there anything you need? A drink of water perhaps?"

"Miss Rarity, thank you for offering, but I am fine.. And I do not know if I am allowed to drink anything yet, the doctor has not said I could and I do not wish to risk anything." Alpha replied.

"In that case I'll go talk to the doctor for you." Rarity responded, she then quickly left to find the doctor.

Well.. She was quite enthusiastic. "I am missing something here, I am sure of it.."

AppleJack chuckled. "She's bin fussin' over you since day one. Makin' sure you were well looked after. Seems to me like our Rarity is quite taken with ya."

"I.. I see.." No he didn't. "..Why?"

"You kiddin'? Ya got the well mannered way of speakin', yer polite, an athlete and yer not too bad on the eyes either, sport... Well, when yer not covered in bandages that is."

Just then, Rarity returned with the doctor in tow. "Here," She placed a glass of water, with a straw, on his bedside table. "The doctor said it was perfectly acceptable for you to have liquids, dear."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Miss Rarity." He tentatively took a sip, not wanting to appear ungrateful. All of a sudden he realized just how thirsty he really was, the glass had been emptied quickly.

The doctor walked over to Alpha's bedside and waited for a few seconds. "..Your body seems to be taking the water well, I would say in three days you will be fine to leave. And I will have a nurse bring in a jug of water soon."

The doctor checked his bandages a second time, and left him some painkillers if he needed them later.

With much work needed to be done, AppleJack had too leave not so long after they had arrived. Rainbow Dash followed suit ten minutes after. Rarity, however, did not have any pressing matters to attend to for the moment, so she decided to remain with him for a little while longer.

They talked, there was not much else they could do. But neither seemed to mind at all. They talked for over an hour before Rarity needed to go, but when his visitors returned the next day, Rarity once again stayed behind an extra hour after the others left, picking up where yesterdays conversation had ended.

By the third day, there was little they did not know about each other. He had told Rarity every detail of his home life, his first race, his cutie mark and his encounter with the Shadow Colt (Which he had decided to tone down a little). And he learned all about her passion for fashion, her friends, her childhood and her own confrontations with two figures well known for their evil ways, though one had atoned for her ill doings.

"You and your friends all wield an element of harmony?" Alpha had read about the elements, he had even heard of the six ponies that now wield them. But never in his wildest dreams had he expected to meet not just one, but all six. In one day no less.

Rarity held an aura of pride. "Yes."

"Which one do you hold?" Alpha asked, though he was already certain he knew the answer.

"Oh," Rarity's cheeks took a slight pink tinge "It is not important, really."

He half smiled. "If I had to guess.. Miss Rarity, yours would be generosity would it not? Truly you have been so very generous to me since I first arrived here."

"But you did me a kindness too, Comet. You have earned my generosity." Rarity insisted, carefully dodging his question.

"I helped you once. Yet you have consistently been so very kind to me. This must be the work of a pony so very generous. One generous enough to warrant being named the keeper of the element of generosity." He smiled openly at her.

"Element or no, I would have been generous to you regardless!" She placed her fore-hooves on the edge of his bed for emphasis. "You are a wonderful colt and deserve no less!"

"..How can you be so sure? We have only just met after all. For all you know, I could actually be a terrible pony who has done terrible things."

"I.. I just am." Rarity glowed a slightly more intense shade of red. "And I am never wrong about this kind of thing." She held a tone in her voice that suggested she was putting the proverbial hoof down on this matter. Alpha could not help but smile at this.

"Well if you are sure, thank you, Miss Rarity," He paused for a moment "..But I am right, am I not?"

She giggled softly at his persistence "Yes, dear."

A few short hours passed and finally the doctor gave Alpha permission to leave. Though he was told he would have to spend the next week in a wheelchair, and return to the hospital each day before lunch to undergo magical therapy to induce a speedier recovery. Otherwise it would take months to fully recover.

"Where to, dear?" Rarity had insisted on pushing him wherever he wanted to go. Even though he insisted he was perfectly capable of pushing the chair himself.

"Is my tent still by the track?" He asked. His saddlebag was there, and his money along with it.

"No, no. AppleJack put your things in the barn, you need to be sleeping in a real bed in this condition."

When they arrived, they found that the barn had been set up with some basic living items. Namely a bed, a cupboard and even a bookcase, filled with books.

"Twilight figured ya'd want somethin' t' read, seein' as ya can't do much else fer a little while." AppleJack must have seen them arrive, because she was not far behind.

Alpha wheeled over to the bookcase and examined its contents. "Give Miss Twilight my thanks." He said, as he pulled a book from the cupboard. He had not had a chance to relax and read for a while now. Though as soon as he had opened the book, a distraction in the form of a box filled with blueberry cupcakes landed on his lap.

Pinkie Pie jumped up on top of the bookcase in front of him. "I picked you up some blueberry cupcakes because I know you like them and there were plenty left over today when they closed so they gave them to me and I was like 'Hmm who do I know that likes blueberry cupcakes?' and then I was all like 'I know who! Comet! That's who!" she stopped to inhale. "So here you go!"

"I.. Thank you... Miss Pinkie.." This pony perplexed him greatly.

"Absotively noooooo problem!" She stared at him intensely while wearing a gleeful grin. "You get better fast now!" She bounced out.

He shook his head and started nibbling on one of the muffins. "She is an enigma."

"Well then, Comet, dear, I'll just head back to the boutique now, but I will return tomorrow to take you back to the hospital for your therapy. Do have a good sleep, and try not to hurt yourself any further." Rarity smiled, showing the last quip was all in good nature. "Goodbye." She departed.

"Ah'll be getting outta yer way too, Comet. See ya in the mornin!" AppleJack tipped her hat and left.

Now that he was alone, he reopened the book he had picked out and began reading. Unbeknownst to him, he had a permanent smile stretched across his face the entire time. _"So this is what it is like to have friends.."_

AN: Sweet Luna you have no idea how much difficulty I was having with this chapter. Constant distractions, writers block, data loss. I almost pushed it aside to work on other things, hoping I could give my brain time to reboot and get back into my normal writing rhythm. But I decided to persist. So sorry if this chapter is a bit of a letdown (Then again, I was slightly disappointed with the last chapter, and that ended up being quite popular. We are our own greatest critics I guess.). Little less action, little more conversation (Much to Elvis's dismay (Bad music puns GO)).


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: This is letting go.**

He let out a frustrated sigh as he balled up yet another piece of paper and added it to the steadily growing pile on his bed. He pulled out a fresh sheet and studied one of the several books he had open around him. Books on physics, pegasus biology, the study of G-forces and G-LOC, and some light reading material for whenever he felt he needed a break.

Alpha wanted to find out why had blacked out when he came so very close to reaching speeds that he believed would break any known ground speed records, possibly even the air speed records set by Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, and how he could prevent it from happening again. So far all he had to go on was the pegasi's natural resistance to G-forces and the knowledge that he had to somehow streamline himself further defer the G-forces and stave of G-LOC long enough to break through this hypothetical wall he had collided with.

Several ideas swam through his mind, but as he wrote each down and analyzed them further, each had at least one fatal flaw that would make the entire thing useless. For example, his best idea; To design something akin to the Wonderbolts flight suit. It would definitely help deffer most of the forces, but unfortunately when he ran he generated too much heat, the suit would disintegrate. If he could prevent that from happening, he could possibly have solved his problem. He could also have Twilight cast a spell on him, to give him the same natural resistance that the pegasus have. But that was only a temporary solution, and he wanted to be able to do this whenever he pleased, not just when he had a talented spell caster by his side. And then he had the idea to combine the ideas, have Twilight enchant a suit with resistance to fire, but once again, it would only be temporary. When he had brought the idea up with her earlier this day, she told him the spell would wear off under the extreme heat.

That had taken him on to another topic; why could he not feel the heat?

_Twilight pulled a book down from her shelf, he did not see the title but from what Twilight was about to tell him, he would assume it had something to do magic._

_"According to studies, earth and pegasus ponies, like unicorns, also have latent magical abilities. Though they do not have the ability to weave or cast their magic like the unicorns." Twilight quoted the book directly. "The most compelling evidence of this, is of course the cutie marks that all ponies receive. You discover your special talent, and the mark magically appears."_

_Alpha nodded as she spoke "So then you think that I am magically resistant to fire?" If this was true, it was quite convenient._

"_Basically, yes. But I would think that you would be resistant to all extreme temperatures, both hot and cold." Twilight explained in response._

"_How very convenient."_

_She shook her head. "It is no coincidence, your talent warrants a magical resistance, or else you would burn to a cinder along with everything else around you."_

"_But you could not give this same resistance to a suit?" He asked. _

_Twilight shook her head one again. "Magics effect on biological entities is far different from its effect on non sentient things. I could cast a spell to give you wings, and then cast the same spell on a toaster. You would get wings, but the toaster would probably melt." She laughed at those last few words. "And even if the spell did work, and your suit did become resistant to fire. I couldn't guarantee it would last very long at all, in fact it would probably wear out really quickly with the amount of heat you put out."_

_Alpha nodded slowly. "Thank you anyway, Miss Twilight.. And than you again for these books." He smiled a friendly smile._

It had been five days since he was let out of hospital and Alpha was almost completely recovered. With only one last therapy session to attend tomorrow.

Deciding he needed to take a breather from the world of printed words, Alpha hoisted himself up from where he sat and limped over to the bookcase. A photograph sat atop it, one that somepony had taken at the party while he and Rarity danced. If you looked close enough you could see Pinkie Pie behind them, hung mid bounce. This must have been taken when she had started singing along with Rainbow Dash.

He would often catch himself dropping everything he was doing for a few moments to gaze upon this picture like he was now. He knew why, too. He had been really enjoying the time he spent with Rarity. Each day, after his therapy, they would get lunch together. After which they would take a stroll around town, visiting some of the sights while they talked about nothing in particular. It became easier to do this when Alpha was out of the wheelchair on the third day, though he still had to take things slow.

Today however, was slightly different. Alpha could still make his own heart flutter by reminiscing.

"_You look so much better, Comet." Rarity smiled as she saw him trot out of the therapy room with much more confidence than when he had come in an hour earlier._

_"I feel so much better, Miss Rarity." He smiled back, he could not help but smile at her._

_"Now, Dear, what did I say about that?" She gave him a mock-unamused stare._

_"Ah, Sorry Mi- er, Rarity." She had told him several times now that he could dispense with the 'Miss' when talking to her, but it was habitual._

"_Much better, now then, before we go anywhere else, I want to stop by the boutique for a quick moment." She told him as they left the hospital once again._

_When they got to the boutique, Rarity asked Alpha to wait outside, he obliged and took a seat nearby, watching the commuters as they passed by, getting lots of smiled and waves. Most of them saw the race and knew who he was._

_One of the commuters stood out a little better than the rest, as she rolled through the streets on her little scooter. Scootaloo was one of the three little fillies he met when he first arrived in Ponyville, the ones that were obsessed with uncovering their cutie marks._

"_On your way to meet your friends, Miss Scootaloo?" Alpha asked as she rolled past. _

_Scootaloo stopped and rolled backwards before she spoke. "Yeah! Hey you're that Comet guy that challenged Rainbow Dash to a race!"_

_Alpha nodded. "Indeed I am."_

"_You looked really cool out there, but no offense, challenging Rainbow Dash to a race is pretty stupid. Nopony can beat her in a race, she's the fastest flier in Equestria!" Scootaloo must idolize Rainbow Dash quite a bit, because her eyes sparkled as she spoke of her._

"_You may be right, Miss Scootaloo, but stupid or not, I do plan on challenging her again someday."_

"_Yeah, well, good luck with that, Hotshot." She must have heard Rainbow Dash call him that at some point. "I'm off, see ya around!" She pushed herself forward and rolled down the street._

"_Farewell" Alpha called out._

_Another minute passed and Rarity walked up to him looking a mite disappointed. "I can not accompany you anywhere today, Dear. I have just received an order for a set of bridesmaid dresses and I will need to start working on them immediately." She handed him a small package. "Here, these are for you," She looked up at him for a moment, and then leaned up to give him a small kiss on the cheek, then quickly cantered back inside._

_To anypony else who might have witnessed it, it would seem like something so very small, insignificant even. But to Alpha, that small, little kiss was the mover of worlds._

"_But what do I do!" _As much as it pained him, he could not be letting himself get attached to anypony. His life was a life on the road. He knew that as soon as he was better, he would have to start moving on. But how could he just leave? After everything that these ponies have done for him, how could he walk away from all of this? How could he let go? He could not ask Rarity to come with him, and he knew he could not settle down just yet. So.. What?

"Lookin' like somethin' is botherin' ya."

He turned to the door, AppleJack was leaning against the frame, carrying two baskets loaded with apples.

"I am having some problems, yes. And I have no idea how to go about solving them." Alpha sighed and sat on the floor at the end of his bed. "Miss AppleJack.. I can not stay in Ponyville."

AppleJack looked a little taken aback. "Why not?"

Alpha looked back up at the photo, and then looked to his hooves, his scarred side, and then back to AppleJack. "My journeys are not yet over, Miss AppleJack. They have only just begun.. And as much as I love it here, I have to get back to them soon."

AppleJack looked upset by this news, but she nodded. "We all got our journeys in life.. But yer havin' a hard time gettin' back to yours because of.."

"Yes," He picked up the small package Rarity had given him and took out one of the four identical items inside. "I do not wish to leave her like this, but.." He looked over the item. It was a red sweatband. Rarity had made him a matching set, to be worn on his legs, each fitted with two small rubies, sitting opposite of each other. They were treasures he would keep with him always.

"She'll understand, Comet. Heck she'd hate herself if she knew she was keepin' ya from yer adventures. And we're all still young, we got our whole lives ahead of us to be findin' things like love and stuff like that." AppleJack put the baskets down and wandered over to where Alpha sat. She gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Just don't forget to say goodbye to all of us before ya leave."

"Thank you, Miss AppleJack. You are a good friend."

"Now take a stroll around the room, tell me how you feel."

Alpha pulled himself off of the bed and trot around the room, he was no longer limping, nor did he feel any more pain. "I feel magnificent!" he hopped a few times on each leg. "It no longer hurts at all." He smiled at the doctor "Thank you, so very much."

"Just doing my job, Mister Comet. I am happy to have helped. You may go now, hopefully I never have to see you again." The doctor chuckled. "Though I won't say it hasn't been a pleasure."

"Farewell." Alpha practically danced out the door. It was so good to be able to move normally and no longer hurt when he did so. But his enthusiasm died out quickly when his eyes scanned over the empty seat that was normally occupied by Rarity. He knew she would not be here, she had work to do, that was not the problem. The problem was what he had to do now. She wanted him to visit the boutique after today's therapy to show her how well he had recovered. He would also have to tell her he was leaving tomorrow.

"Oh you look simply marvelous, dear" Rarity welcomed him with a hug. "It is good to see you back to your old self."

He smiled "It is good to be back to my old self.." Alpha had a hard time keeping the nervous tones out of his voice, Rarity picked up on them quite easily.

"Is something the matter, Comet?" She led him over to a chair and motioned for him to take a seat, she sat next to him.

He hesitated for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to tell her he was leaving, and not likely to return any time soon. "Rarity.. I.." He would gladly take on Shadow Colt a dozen times over if it meant not having to disappoint her like this.

"So.. When are you leaving" She asked him.

"Tomorr-.." His eyed grew wide "You know?"

She smiled "Well it was obvious."

He looked at her with confusion "How?"

"The stories you shared with me, when you were still in hospital. You spoke of your journeys on the road, your desire to find out how deep your talents reach.." She sighed "Your journeys do not end here, do they, Comet?" Rarity placed a hoof on his. "I will miss you, but I can not keep you from living your life."

He shook his head. "I feel I still have a long way to go. And I will miss you as well, Rarity." Slowly Alpha rose from his seat, and made his way to the door. "I guess this is goodbye then?"

Rarity made her way across the room, toward him. "Yes, Dear. Hopefully not for good, but if it is, can I ask you to grant me one indulgence before you go?"

"Anything, you have done so much for me."

She did not tell him what she wanted, instead she stepped forward, eyes locked with his, and leaned in slowly. He almost took a step back, he had not expected this, which in retrospect seemed a bit obvious. _"Should I? Luna knows I want to, but I can not see it helping the situation.."_

He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and her lips slightly pursed, waiting for him to close the gap.

.. In the end, logic lost out to impulse.

"_It can not hurt either."_

Alpha closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, after which Alpha took a few steps back, smiled at Rarity as she looked as if she was about to pass out, and pushed open the door to Carousel Boutique.

When he got back to the barn, he began packing away his things. His notes, his bedroll and tent, and lastly, the photograph. He would try and get an early start in the morning.

he had been going through some maps, and event calenders. His best bet was to make his way to Canterlot for the athletic event being held a month from now. And then he would look for the next race after that, and the next after that. All the while, he would work on his G-LOC issues, and if he could find a solution, he would return to Ponyville and once again challenge Rainbow Dash.

"_I have set myself quite a mission here. I will be kept very busy." _He chuckled to himself as he laid back in bed. _"It will likely take me quite a while as well.."_

AN: And that, my friends, is the end of the first arc of Cratermarks, entitled 'Discovery'.

Consisting of the mini arcs: 'Humble Beginnings', 'Nemisis', and 'New Friends'.

I might (Not definitely) take a very short break from posting chapters while I sort out the next arc. But if I do, it will likely be no longer than a week, perhaps a week and a half, before I start writing again.

The only information I plan on giving out is that it will be a timeskip. Not telling how long, not telling where the plot (Stop snickering.) is headed.

Thank you for reading, and remember, every review, no matter how small, motivates me quite a bit.

Special mentions to: Otaka Takahashi; My first reader AND reviewer (Since I started posting it on fanfiction.).  
>And jman377355, for leaving his opinion on each chapter as he read it. This guy kept me going, seriously.<p> 


	10. Q&A

Hello to all my readers! (Probably not that many at all)

In between the end of the first arc and the beginning of the second, while I work on setting the scene for the next few chapters, I thought I might open up a little Q&A Session.

So, in between now and the release of the next chapter I will be taking questions related to Cratermarks. And I will do my best to answer all of them so long as doing so will not give away too much of the future plot.

You can ask me questions via a private message, or the review section. I will compile these questions and answer them all at once with a story update either in a few days, or just before I release the next chapter, depending on how many questions I get, and how fast they come.

Jack.


	11. Q&A 2

**Cratermarks: Q&A.**

(I decided to release this earlier than planned because I am taking a break from Cratermarks for the Christmas season, so I can focus on my new fiction, and family too I guess. If there are any other questions after these two, feel free to ask, I will answer them via private message.)

**Question 1. **who is Alpha's dad? Or will that be revealed in the plot?

**Answer: **It will be revealed, though not a major plot device, it will likely be a topic brought up in conversation when I have Alpha revisit home between events.

**Question 2. **Is the plot based off of dragonball or something else similar?

**Answer: **Some elements of dragonball are present, as are elements of other stories. For example, this story is not really meant to be a very serious one. Specifically when it kicks into high gear. I plan on taking it in a Gurren Lagann direction, where everything gets massively over the top and out of proportion, but in a fun way. (I know it is a little lazy of me to essentially cut and paste elements from other stories, but this story is merely a warm up, a way of teaching myself 'to write more good' so that the next ponyfic that I am currently working on will be a lot better than it might have been had I started it first. Also I have a lot of friends more adept at storytelling than I giving me very helpful tips on the side.)


End file.
